Blue Light
by VileElle
Summary: "Don't. The minute Ginny finds out, I'm dead, Harry'll be...heartbroken and also dead. We need him concentrated for the upcoming battle..."
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant."

Ronald Weasley cursed at his best-friend, since they returned feom the horcrux hunt and act like they're finishing their 6th year,Hermione and Harry had been advoiding eachother like the plague unless it was ablut the Order. When ever they miraculously look eachother in the eye, Harry's emeralds glaze over while Hermione dull hazel gets teary eyed. Ron had been caught in the middle choosing Hermione when she had told him the story right after he had caught her crying two hours later after Ginny had announced to the whole Gryffindor common room that her and Harry were engaged.

"Sweetie, I'm so close to fucking Harry up, so please lie to me."

_"__I always wanted to fuck you,Mione. Fuck, babe. So tight__."_

"Don't. The minute Ginny finds out, I'm dead, Harry'll be...heartbroken and also dead. We need him concentrated for the upcoming battle. I will help, Ron."

Hermione placed a hand on the bulge that people will only notice she has if they,stare hard enough. 3 months and still she tried to get rid of the beautiful nightmares of that night but now with a _baby_ growing those nightmares penetrated her mind no matter what. Asleep or Awake. Plus, knowing Ron, he wouldn't let her fight.

_"Do you regret it,Harry?"_

_"Hermione, it was a mistake."_

_"So__,yeah._"

"Bloody hell! And what makes you think that the Order will let you," Ron glared profoundly at Hermione Granger, 17, and pregnant. He wanted to beat Harry to pulp and hex Ginny for her damn Fan Crush/Love, but knew for Mione, she'll die of heartache as she will still watch again,as Harry will pull Ginny back in his arms,"We're gonna tell the Order. No I will, at tomorrows meeting. You,will go to Snape-ew-and let him check you."

Hermione was about to protest when the glare of gay bestfriend sent her to look away and mutter silent curses at Ron.

* * *

As Ron walked into Grimmauld's kitchen, he watched as Ginny and his mum silently looked through wedding magazines. Harry was sitting by Sirius and Remus,talking silently and drinking butterbeer as the two men cradled glasses of firewhiskey. He sighed as he was the last one, usually first if Hermione had came along. Kingsley gave him a small smile as he watched Ron plop into the chair by Tonks. Away from the two people he wanted to strangle.

"Wotcher, Ron!" Tonks and Charlie were the only two people,other than Hermione, who knew he was gay. Charlie was and Tonks went for vaginas 100%.

"Where's Mione? I wanted to ask her to be my bride of honor." Ginny pouted and looked at Ron, expected to get an answer right away. At the mention,of the bushy hazel eyed witch, everyone piled at Ron with questions non-stop. He silently made a mental note to get a headache potion from Snape or Pomfrey after he picked up Hermione.

"SILENCE!" Everyone,stared at Moody,expectantly and wide eyed."Let the damn boy talk."

Ron nodded his thanks to Moody and stood up for everyone to hear him, staring at the portrait of the first order on the wall, he sighed,"Mione isn't feeling well as she is...pregnant." Silence overtook the whole rooom. A small squeak from Molly Weasley and he knew what questions was going through everybody's mind,"She would not fight during the upcoming battle as I wouldn't want her to loose the baby at 3 months," he breifly loomed at Harry and looked back,at the portrait,"and no...I am not the dad."

He looked away, and silently left Grimmauld Place.

_I __wonder if Hermione is doin__g any better._

**"**  
Hermione shifted uncomfortable as her Professor gently probed her with his wand. Hearing him mutter a spell, a bright blue glow showed right in front of her. A little baby/ailen sat there with his eyes closed and a heartbeat filled the room,"Oh." Her eyes watered as she gently ghosted her fingers over the picture.

"You and the baby are healthy Miss. Granger." She heard say another spell and the picture gently formed into a regular wizarding picture,"That screen will show you the progress and how the baby glows. Blue means that it is completly healthy , Yellow he is in slight danger and Red, you must get the picture." As Serveus Snape took his wand out slowly, the ridges brushed against her sweet spot. Water rushed down as she covered her face in embarrassment and to cover her moan. She gently bucked her hips just as the tip was out, making a little ride back up. Snape smirked at the face of the witch and moved his wand gently back up, letting her ride it,"Snape."

Unbuckling his trouser under his black robes he unfreed his slightly hardend dick,and moved his hand over it as he controlled the speed of the wand. Hermione removed her hands and let her body slide to the edge of Professors Snape's Transfigured bed, making the wands sharp ridge hit that sweet spot again. Crying out she placed her hand on her clit and massged it; growling Snape stopped masturbating and removed her hand, growling out a no and massaging his hardend organ once again. He looked at his cock ,and saw it swollen,and an angry purple. Thick veins decorated it as well slight ridges. He moaned working his hand quicker and the wand slower.

"Hey,Mione?"

Snape,stopped and in quickness, pulled out his wand and spelled a Scourgify. Hermione automatically dressed and cleaned, and his wand was removed traces of her juices while he buckled his pants.

Staring at ProfessorSnape's onyx eyes, in a voice croaked,"Going Ron.!" She grabbed the picture gently,and sped out the room.

Ginny was shocked. Her bestfriend was pregnant and didn't even tell her. Looking at her fiancé, she saw his eyes glazed and and an anger expression on his face.

"Minerva! Have you,been letting children into sexual relations?" Molly screeched. Her face red and her hands into fists on her hips.

"Well, Molly. It is not like I can,stare and be with each and every kid there and be, 'Contraption,Spell, Dearlings.' Miss. Granger is of age in the wizarding world and exceptionally close to Ron and Neville Longbottom. No offense Harry."

Scoffing, Harry stood and marched out the Order Meeting and the left members watched the angry wkzars storm out and hear the resounding slam of a door waking Walburga Black.

* * *

Harry finally made it to Hogwarts Castle and closed his eyes.

_"Harry!" Her laughter reverberated around the tent as he kept casting a tickle spell at her. When Ron walked out, Hermione had cried for two days straight, even when eating and bathing. Finally, having enough,Harry attacked her with tickling spells._

_"Oh, Harry." Her smiling whisper as he ended the spell, made him look at her with love and care,"Can you hug me."_

He shook his head and walked in. His anger must had been evident since other kids will scurry away. He heard a squeak and a shout followed by laughter that was familiar to his ears.

_"__Why do you regret it?_"

He turned the corner discreetly and saw Hermione and Ron,stitting on the steps, Hermione looking at a picture lovingly,"Ronald. This picture will show me how the baby is, how it looks everyday, you know like a checkup only I can see it."

"Bloody scary if you tell me."

Harry watched as she laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek,mumbling something about shut up. Ron rolled his eyes and looked up towards where Harry stood. Hermione looked up at the place he was staring,and squeaked. She stood up, and looked at Ron and nodded towards the Fat Lady. Nodding, he kissed Hermione's cheek and squeezed her shoulder going up the stairs and saying the password. She sat down again, sitting on the first steps and looked at the picture again.

"Harry."

_"Merlin, Harry. Harder._"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the baby in his hand, the picture was rimmed with bright green and the inside was colored on how it actually looks. Blood covered the baby fetus and white thick mucus,but you can still see it,as it was in front of you.

After Ron had left, Harry had sat by Hermione so close, he could smell the cookie spice that he was familiar with off her. Quiet had taken over and the silence was uncomfortable and awkward. He looked up at Hermione and had cupped her on the cheek, his thumb swiping at the tears he knew he had caused. Silent words had passed through them the moment their eyes met.

_"Merlin Harry! Am I supposed to feel _like that?"

"Y_eah,__ Mione" Harry looked up from the apex of her thighs and smirked at Hermione's flushed face._

He removed his hand only to place it on her stomach. Hermione had leaned back on the stairs and gave him access to place her school uniform shirt below her slight engorged breasts. Watching him slightly as he kissed and talked so quietly to her belly, her heart fluttered. When they had heard the screeches of Ginevra Weasley for Harry J. Potter they parted with Hermione giving him the picture explaining the process of it to him. Harry,had watched her go, smirking as Ron fell out once Hermione said "Godric " to the Fat Lady.

After fighting with Ginny about her selfish exploits and how he had said he'll marry her _after_ Voldemort is dead and how he never in proposed to her, he returned to his dorm room. Ignoring the angry glaring looks of his "fiancé".

He had caressed,stared and even kissed the picture before sleeping with it clutched to his chest.

* * *

"Ginny, if I didn't tell you I was pregnant, it was for a really good reason." Hermione sat in the common room, Ron behind her as she read a book and her played with her frizzy curls."Ron only knows since he caught me talking to Professor Snape about babies."

"Also because they shagged like bunnies when I last walked in." Ron mumbled under his breath. With a slight pinch to his leg and her known death glare, Ron smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

"Snape knows," Hermione interrupted Ginny as she saw the younger witch open her mouth to shriek,"since he does my check-ups."

Hermione snapped her book close and looked at the redhead and stood up,"Can I know who the father is?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak oy for Ron to beat her at it.

"No." Ron had always disliked the nosy part of his sister,just like his mother as well as the danm temper. They can be just like lioness.

Ron dragged Hermione up the guys dorm and into his. His room with Gryffindor's colors painted on walls,was an absolute mess. Quidditch gear was lain about everywhere, boxers and school robes were thrown like a tornado passed by in here. She saw Harry's sleeping form in his side of the dorm,his hand clutching something that gleamed bright neon blue. Knowing instantly what it was, her breath got caught in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hormones." She mumbled at the indignant look Ron gave her. Turning towards the lit firelamp she let a little shriek at the boxers that covered the gold laden silver owl lamp,"Ronald Billius Weasley!"

"Those are Oliver's. We are too afraid to actually...touch it." A sleep laced voice made them turn towards Harry. He was reaching towards his glasses as he sat up. The picture falling gently on his thigh.

_Hermione watched him walk around with just his pants, unzipped and barefoot. The silk_y slight curly black hair that started on his bellybutton that led to his coc_k in open view.__ She can see the slight swell of his manhood that made her thighs soak again. Standing up with his button-up over her body,unbuttoned, it only covered her perky breasts. Harry looked over at her and smiled. As she made her way over to him she couldn't help but fall in love with him again. __He grabbed her open waist and bent__ his head kissing her jaw,"Come back to bed,love."_

_"Soon_."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled gently,"He graduated last year. There going to be...moldy. Okay. Bye!"

Ron laughed as Hermione tried to find an open space on the mess called floor to touch the burgundy carpet,"You pigs."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ullo! Third Chapter here c:. Thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews;this is a plot with sexual activities and the pairing is,**_ _**Harry/Hermione, AND Severus/ Mione. Her most present sex life is about Snape and her. Her past is about Harry and her. Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Hermione rubbed the pale yet lean chiseled chest of Professor Snape. His black curls that splattered on his chest curling around her fingers as she ran herhand through them. After Hermione left Ron and Harry's dorm room she had sneaked out of the common room and into the secret passage that led right towards Professor Snape's quarters. He was leaned against his dark wooden oak desk studying the vial of Deligum Potion that he brewed for the Dark Lord. Hermione had sauntered towards him, coaxing him into his bedroom all while kissing his lips, chin, and jaw. Hermione, after giving into his sexual controlling ways had found herself with a hickey and a bite visible on her neck and, hand marks on her hips. Her libido once swollen and sore was sated for now with her _extracurricular __activities_.

Now as they lay together in comfortable silence, Hermione knew that staying quiet was for the greater good as letting her talkative tendencies get the best of her was not the answer. Feeling the tension on his chest under her fingers, she moved and straddled his pelvic.

_"Ow, Harry it hurts."_

_"I know,love. But this helps you control the pace. Now...steady...yesss...fuck...Stay calm, Hermione. This isn't a O.W.L Presentation Test."_

His hands on her hips made her rub herself against his organ;still slick with their coupling. Bending low she kissed his chin, her hands steadying themselves between his shoulder blades. His groans and whimpering making her rub her slick passage against his slowly hardening shaft.

"Have you told Potter?" His gruntled voice made Hermione mewl with pleasure before realizing he had asked a question. Looking ul at him she rolled his eyes. Snape,angry at he defiance, rolled them over before slamming into her. Freezing and looking down at her as his handa groped and pulled at the small mounds of flesh that were currently filled with milk.

"Ron did. Now _move_ before I ban you from ever touching me!"

* * *

**1998,13**** August**  
** Daily Prophet**  
**WHERE ARE THEY?**  
_A__s The-One-Who-Shall-Not- Be-Named and The Chosen One clash to one save the wizarding world or to destroy it. Voldemort kills 68 muggles and 32 squibs and 58 muggleborns. Where is the Order?_  
_Turn to page 12 for more..._  
_-Rita Skeeter_

"We have to fight!"

"We? Mione if you have noticed your 5 months pregnant." Draco said as he kneaded her legs and feet. Since last month Draco has been dating Ron, his father disowning him after a surprise visit to contradict his son had led to the discovery of how his son's favorite posistions during sex. After many hexes and threats, the Weasley clan(who found out by Malfoy sending them a Howler) took the now orphan 17 year old pureblood after seeing how he made Ron happy.

"And I'm so sore and tired all the time, I feel like a bloodg whale. My bestfriends may die, and oh my ! I WANT PECAN PIE!"

"You are allergic to pecans once again, Miss Granger." Severus Snape walked into view from the shadows and looked down at his lover.

_"You,jerk. This is more easier like this then me on top."_

After an uproar in Hogwarts teachers, students, and parents about Golden Girl Hermione Granger pregnant, Dumbledore's portrait decided for Hermione Granger to take her studies at the Weasley home. After putting up a fight with few tears shedded, Snape had Draco taken out as well to keep her company. Snape who visits daily, had kept her company. Bedroom and social wise.

Grinning mad, Hermione held a hand out for Draco to help her up,when Snape, in vampire swiftness, was holding her hand gently yet forceflly up to her feet.

Harry had came to Snape about seeing two figures in the baby sonogram. After a couple tests, it was said that prodigy know it all Granger was having twins, one boy and one girl.

Leaning down, Snape whispered in her ear making her groan. Draco had stood up from the floor now massaging his aching hands while glaring at Snape's head. Hermione had told him the whole story of how Harry and her had a two-day sex thing but ended when they came back; Snape had happened because she always was attracted to him. Though hating his godfather for making him put up with his childhood nemesis, he couldn't help but be grateful as he was finally seeing the gentler happier side of the snarky potions master. Hermione Granger had changed him. But he couldn't help but worry if Severus Snape might loose her for another Potter.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be posted later ln tonight though*do happy dance***


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! This is just the Order meeting and the next chapter action is involved...which kinda sucks since I seriously suck sacks writing action .  
**

* * *

_"Why do you love Ginny?"_

_"I don't know."_

£vening rolled by for Molly Weasley as she busied around the kitchen, stirring, chopping, and magically cleaning after her mess when she finished with one station of her kitchen. Baked apple pie was done, lamb and rosemary asparagus stew done and the freshly herbed salad done. As she manually did the table for the Order meeting she thought back to the sad little message that teared her up from Ginny. Thankfully for the meeting, Harry, Ginny, and Ron will be able to come by.

_Maybe I can talk to Harry and Gin, then._

At exactly 5:00 the floo flared as several witches and wizards walked in chatting quietly to each other;greeting Molly with a kiss on her cheek as they went and sat. The floo flared green three more,times before the Headmistress floo'd in with two redheads, tousled black hair, and a Potions master.

Everyone took a seat with Kingsley at the head of the table when Draco came in,his face scrunched up as he stared at the strong grip that Hermione held on his forearm.

"Draco,honey. Are you okay?" Molly asked as she served up with charmed bowls that once fully served went back to the table and set itself in front of a person.

"The baby kicked today... And it,won't bloody stop."

"Damn right it won't!" Hermione snapped as she whined clutching her protruding belly and gasping,"Why?"

Draco chuckled, his face betraying the jolly laugh as it was contouring the pain he felt. Helping Hermione set herself by Ron, he caught his boyfriend's gaze. Smiling faintly,he sat himself by Hermione and turned his head to glare at Potter sneakily.

"As most of us have read the Prophet today,"Kingsley voice went throughout the dining room, making Hermione stop eating and roll her eyes,"we must concentrate on the battle that will take place. Harry. Has Voldemort tried to contact you?"

At the shake of Harry's head everyone sighed but loomed at Professor Snape,"The Dark Lord has had me brew him a rare yet dangerous potion know as Deligum. This potion will make him "immortal" and whoever touches him against his will burn to death slowly."

"Severus. He would not become immortal?" McGonagall asked. Her eyes darted from the stricken look on Harry's face, to Snape's calm.

"I did not add Goblins tears, Dragons egg yolk or Elfs tip of an ear. The Lord has never even seen the potion on _read_ it."

"Of course. But Kingsley, the muggles, muggleborns,and squibs that got killed. What are we going to do?"Tonks whispered worriedly. Her hand clutching her cousin Sirius'.

"We do not attack."

An uproar. Kingsley's brown eyes casted over the table as all the Order members gave an uproar. Raising his hand for silence, he immediately got it with only a few stray mumbles.

Before he spoke, Hermione stood up,"If _you_ plan nothing to do Mr. Minister, _I _am."

Dragging Ron and Draco after her with a glare, she walked out slowly from the table,"A little fast, Granger don't you think. Do not trip."

"_Fuck you_, Draco."


End file.
